


Sweet Validation

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Fluff somehow found its way in the end, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Vergil hardly remembered the context anymore, only that he had given Nero a ruffling pat through his hair and let the words slip casually, “Good boy.” Nero had seized up, eyes comically wide, just for a split second. Tips of his ears flushed red, he ducked away, stuttering a half hearted curse under his breath. And Vergil was left on the landing alone, tongue flickering out to taste the fading trace of arousal from his boy. Delicious.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Sweet Validation

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vernero fic! Finally! Hope you enjoy :D

The first time, if Vergil recalled, was after a spar between Dante and Nero. He had observed their skirmish, saw how his son had improved greatly when he succeeded in throwing Dante down in the dirt, bloody and coughing. Maybe it was just a particularly nice day, maybe Vergil happened to be in an unusually good mood. He had smiled at their banter. 

“Nero,” he said.

“Huh?” Nero glanced over his shoulder, still riled up by Dante.

“You’re improving.”

Nero’s mouth had dropped open, the image of a deer in headlights, before he quickly looked away with a blush. “T-Thanks.”

“Aw, making your daddy proud, kid?” Dante laughed from where he was still sprawled on the ground, and Nero pounced on him with a petulant snarl.

Vergil hadn’t thought much of it then. 

The second time was when he had lost track of time reading, and Nero had brought dinner up for him. “Thank you, Nero,” he said absentmindedly and the boy had paused after setting down the plate. Just for a fleeting moment, Vergil caught a change in his scent. Something warm.

“No problem,” Nero mumbled, ducking away quickly before Vergil fully roused his attention from his book. Staring at the empty doorway, he had wondered about his behavior. 

It seemed like words of encouragement were a weakness of Nero’s The way his ears turned pink as he turned away, brushing his nose. It was endearing under the usual brash cocky exterior. Sweet, even. Vergil latched onto it like a shark scenting blood. He justified his actions with the notion that he was getting to know his son. Anticipating reactions, figuring out boundaries--pushing them--was normal.

He tested his theories, dropping simple compliments or kind words as if it were subconscious or reactionary. Every little blush from Nero, every glance of wide eyes, Vergil drank in like the sweetest wine. One instance stood out vividly amongst the others. 

Vergil hardly remembered the context anymore, only that he had given Nero a ruffling pat through his hair and let the words slip casually, “Good boy.” Nero had seized up, eyes comically wide, just for a split second. Tips of his ears flushed red, he ducked away, stuttering a half hearted curse under his breath. And Vergil was left on the landing alone, tongue flickering out to taste the fading trace of arousal from his boy. Delicious.

He was patient. All good hunters were. One day, opportunity came when Dante was out for a few days on an extended job. Though Vergil and Nero had slept together a few times already, the quiet moments between them still lacked the intimacy. Probably because Dante often bridged and smoothed over any awkwardness. Vergil and Dante bonded through fighting. They had years of history, wound so deeply in each other’s lives even without being there.

Nero, on the other hand, was different. Even though he had picked up on the bonding-via-fighting instinctively, they were more complicated beings than simple humans or demons, Nero being even more complex. Vergil’s absence in his life was painfully obvious in the face of how long it was taking to form solid connections. Every time he saw how casual and light hearted Dante and Nero squabbled with one another, envy stirred inside. But that was alright. Vergil was finding his own way in.

Nero tossed the last stray beer can in the trash and sighed as he looked around the tidy office. “Finally some cleanliness for a few days before the idiot comes back,” he grumbled.

Vergil glanced up from his book. “Impressive that you bother.”

“Don’t start,” Nero said, glaring at him. “You’re not much better. I keep finding books everywhere! Is it that hard to put them back in the shelves?”

He gave a small amused smile in response, predator instincts dancing under the surface. “My apologies. It becomes easy when you take care of us so well.”

Nero’s scowl was wiped by a look of bewilderment at the sudden compliment. “W-Well don’t get used to it, asshole!”

Vergil’s eyes zeroed in on the blush forming on Nero’s cheeks. Over the past week, each compliment had been affecting him more and more. He had been waiting for this. Vergil closed his book quietly and laid it aside. He rose to his feet and walked up behind Nero, like a prowling feline. Nero flinched and glanced over his shoulder with surprise, eyes wary as he stepped back. Oh, how those small signs made Vergil want to consume him. But he kept those urges tucked away, for today would be different.

“What-”

Vergil took him by the arms, gentle but firm, as he kissed him on the lips. The gesture was light, tender. He could feel Nero tensing in his hold, bewildered by the sudden action. When Nero pulled back, he was blushing, blinking with wide eyes.

“Uh, what was that for?”

The corners of his lips curled up in the imitation of a soft smile. “I’ve realized I don’t show enough appreciation for you, Nero.” He let his son’s name roll off his tongue and heard the slightest hitch of breath. 

“Don’t mention it,” Nero mumbled, moving to step away. But Vergil slid one arm around his waist easily, pulling their bodies together as he kissed him again. Heat radiated from Nero’s body, his scent slowly shifting towards arousal. He felt soft lips responding, hesitantly, shy. It was cute how startled he was by gentle actions. Normally when they sought each other’s bodies, it was a struggle, full of bites, scratches, taking and giving without remorse. Not that it was completely devoid of affection. Fighting was simply their most familiar love language.

Vergil coaxed his tongue out, licking sweetly, only to rove his lips down his jaw, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin. Nero pressed against him, hands gripping the back of his coat. His body was strong, agile, and Vergil longed to take the time to properly ravage it.

“You’ve gotten stronger, Nero,” he murmured into his skin, feeling the resulting shivers, the rush of blood quickening under his fangs.

“T-Thanks?” Nero said breathlessly with a small laugh as he squirmed. “If you wanted a quickie, you could just ask.”

Vergil nipped the soft base of his neck, eliciting a gasp, before he pulled back and stared into Nero’s eyes. “It’s more than that,” he spoke earnestly, his own heart picking up at the unusual act of expressing such vulnerable ramblings. He brushed Nero’s cheek. It was still difficult to sort out all the things he felt and put them into words. Rather much easier to fall back on a mocking smirk and simply say, “I want to appreciate you properly.”

He caught him in another kiss, rougher, fangs nipping at plush lips, tongue sliding and exploring his pliant mouth. Nero moaned softly, responding eagerly. He tugged Vergil’s coat off, leaving it forgotten on the floor as he fell back on the desk. Vergil trailed his hands under Nero’s shirt, caressing the soft skin of his waist, up strong muscles. Nero moaned into his mouth as Vergil pinched and toyed with his nipples. Every little noise fed into Vergil’s burning hunger. A low growl escaped his throat as Nero wrapped his legs around his waist and bucked against his growing erection. 

They parted for air and quickly stripped off their shirts. Vergil hovered over him, running his hand along his cheek again to his hair. Nero was panting, eyes slowly eaten by lust, lips glossy and red. 

“My beautiful Nero,” Vergil whispered, relishing in the shudder that went through Nero’s body. He could feel it in the muscles pressed against his own body. The smell of arousal thickened. Nero bit his lip. His eyes darted away as a blush formed on his cheeks.

“W-What the hell are you on about?”

Vergil nuzzled along his jaw, licking at his neck again, chuckling darkly. “What, a father can’t be proud of his son?” he whispered as he bit into his collarbone and thrust his hips forward, grinding their clothed erections together.

Nero jolted, hands flying to his mouth to stifle a loud involuntary whine. Vergil hummed against his skin, holding Nero in place as he rolled his hips against his, sending sparks of pleasure through them both. He trailed his lips down sweaty skin, latching onto a peaked nipple. As he licked and sucked, he felt Nero clawing at his shoulders, gasping and moaning with need.

“V-Vergil,” Nero said in a shaky voice, writhing as Vergil greedily tasted every inch of skin, leaving bright marks one after the other like Nero’s body was a canvas.

The moment Vergil rose from his chest, Nero was surging up to kiss him, desperate and needy. His scent was growing so enticing and Vergil couldn’t help but growl into the kiss. Of course, what else was Vergil to do but take care of his needy boy.

He brought one hand up the back of Nero’s neck, sharp nails digging into his scalp. They separated with wet smacking lips. Vergil licked away the strands of saliva, eyes burning into Nero’s flushed expression. 

“Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?” he said with a smug smile and lifted Nero in his arms who let out an indignant yelp.

“I can walk!”

“You can, but let me spoil my dear boy today,” Vergil said as he nuzzled Nero’s cheek, feeling the hot blush there.

Up in his room, Vergil removed the last of their clothing and laid Nero on the bed. He breathed in Nero’s scent, shuddering at how he longed to take him at once. But Vergil had determined to take things slowly. He wanted Nero to fall apart in his hands in new ways.

Hands carded through his hair as Vergil kissed him slowly. He ran claw tipped fingers down the smooth muscles of Nero’s body, savoring every little sound and quiver. Sometimes he dug his claws in just a bit harder, sometimes leaving thin red lines that had Nero gasping and arching. He licked along the shell of his ear, whispering sweet praises. The effect was delightful. Like shocks of electricity, his words made Nero absolutely light up under his touch, flushed hotly and squirming with hypersensitivity.

“F-Father,” Nero panted as he touched Vergil’s body with shaky hands.

“What is it, little one?” Vergil touched his forehead against Nero’s, the picture of perfect tenderness amidst the debauchery.

“Let me…” Nero hesitated for a moment. Vergil could see something slowly crumbling in those pretty eyes. Nero swallowed and pressed a hand against his chest. “I want to be good for you.”

The desire to devour him was nearly overwhelming, slight shivers running down his spine as Vergil reigned in his focus. He smiled and let Nero switch their positions. “You’re already doing so well, Nero,” he all but purred, watching with rapt eyes at how Nero’s wet lashes fluttered and his blush deepened before he slid down his lower body.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as Nero grasped his erection and stroked it a few times. “Can I?” Nero asked softly. Vergil chuckled at his timidness. He rarely bothered to ask such things in their other trysts. It seemed his words were truly having a profound effect. 

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Nero glared at him despite the intense blush. Ah, a bit too far? But he ducked his head down anyway and licked the shaft from base to tip. Vergil sighed contently at the feeling and petted his hair gently as if there was anything innocent about their acts. With a hungry gaze, he watched how Nero licked and sucked his cock and balls, eyelids dropping low with the utmost concentration. Vergil moaned softly, arousal building higher with the dedicated ministrations.

“You’ve improved here as well,” Vergil chuckled lowly. His eyes fell shut as Nero closed his lips around the head, taking him nearly all the way down. Vergil stilled his hand, wanting nothing more than to hold his son down and fuck his throat without mercy. But he restrained himself for his boy, letting him display his devotion.

“Just like that, Nero,” he moaned as he felt a hot wet tongue pressing along all the right spots. Nero alternated between deep throating and wet open mouthed kisses. Vergil watched every movement, loving how his brow was creased in concentration. He ran his hand through his hair again, guiding him gently. From the corner of his eye, he noticed how his standing mirror in the corner of the room caught just a bit of Nero’s legs twitching against the sheets. Vergil’s fangs ached as another lovely little idea crossed his mind. 

“Nero,” he purred, nails digging into his scalp with just enough pressure to make him open his eyes. It was a pretty sight. Teary blue eyes, stretched lips. “Look at me,” he commanded softly. “My lovely son.”

Nero’s hands clenched around his thighs, his rhythm stuttered a moment, pupils darkening even more.

Vergil licked his lips. Like testing out a new weapon, the rush was intoxicating. The initial hesitation had quickly receded in favor of the delicious reactions he was evoking. He brushed a knuckle along Nero’s cheek, staring into his hazy eyes. “You know how to make Daddy feel good, don’t you, Nero.”

Nero moaned around his cock in response, eyes nearly falling shut if Vergil hadn’t grasped his hair more firmly. Vergil could see the tears welling up in his eyes as he squirmed for a moment, hips bucking into the sheets before settling for sucking with even more fervor.

“Mm, such a good boy,” Vergil groaned, unable to help himself from pushing up just a bit, sliding deeper in his throat. Nero moaned, slurping loudly as he bobbed his head up and down. The feeling brought Vergil closer and closer to the edge. His claws dug in harder, tugging just a bit more, indulging himself in Nero’s wanton noises tinged with hints of pain, moans blending with pitched whines.

He continued murmuring praises, loving how Nero responded to every word, committing to memory which words in particular elicited stronger reactions. A full body shudder rolled through him as Nero repeatedly swallowed his entire length.

“Nero,” he breathed. “You’re doing so well. Do you want it?” he asked though he knew what the answer was.

Nero moaned enthusiastically, pulling up just enough to tongue the slit. Vergil hissed and tugged at his hair as his climax hit. He watched with a near gleeful satisfaction as his seed flooded Nero’s mouth, spilling out to stain his cheeks and dribble down his face. Nero let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out just enough to show off the cum pooled there. Vergil smiled at how good he was being without him having to ask. He ran his thumb along the mess on Nero’s face and pushed it into his willing mouth. Without any words, Nero swallowed obediently and licked his hand clean. Vergil took his time feeding Nero the mess on his face, even pulling him up to lick off the last few traces. After pulling away from a wet kiss, Nero looked at him with needy eyes.

“Father, please.”

Vergil hummed thoughtfully, ignoring Nero’s leaking erection that was surely unbearably painful at this point. “What is it, Nero?”

Nero bit his lip, barely containing a whine. “You know what I want.” 

“I can’t be sure unless you tell me, my dear,” Vergil drawled, running his hands along Nero’s sides.

He could be glaring at Vergil, but the intended effect was falling adorably short considering how brightly he was blushing and how the scent of his arousal was absolutely cloying. Vergil could feel his cock hardening again as he watched Nero, seeing the gears turning, scales tipping back and forth precariously. And there, the moment he made his decision, steely determination. Those moments when Nero’s resolve was clear truly made Vergil feel proud.

Nero leaned in close, hesitating ever so slightly as he kissed up Vergil’s neck to his ear. His sweat slick skin was pressed against Vergil. He could practically hear Nero’s racing heartbeat, feel the rush of blood as hot breath fanned over his ear.

“Please, Daddy, I need your cock. Fuck me, please. Need you inside- ah!” 

Hands clutched his shoulders as Vergil stroked his member slowly, purring in approval. He felt Nero quivering against him, listened to how Nero tried to regain his breath. 

“Hm, I suppose it’s only right that I reward my good boy.” Vergil chuckled as Nero bucked into his strokes with a low whine. He removed his hand and before Nero could protest, he turned him around, positioned him farther down towards the foot of the bed, and held him in his lap, just shy of brushing his erection. With one hand on the boy’s hip, Vergil wrapped the other around his throat, relishing the hitched breath for a moment before tipping his face up.

“But not yet.”

Nero’s eyes widened as he caught his reflection in the mirror nearby, realization dawning on his flushed face. Vergil perched his chin on Nero’s shoulder, admiring the full view that the mirror provided.

“Da-”

“Look at you,” Vergil whispered, eyes raking down the beautiful body of his son. The marks he had left were slowly healing, but still visible. Nero’s cock was stiff and constantly leaking beads of precome that trailed down to his balls. Vergil brought up the hand he had on his hip, trailing slowly up firm abdomen muscles that fluttered under his touch. “Such a strong body. Do you know what a marvelous sight you are, Nero?”

Nero let out a shaky breath as he draped his own hands lightly over Vergil’s. “Don’t have to say it... like that.”

Vergil grinned and nuzzled him, gently squeezing his throat. “Oh, but I mean it. Every word I’ve said.” He locked eyes with Nero, who watched him as if hypnotized, as he murmured right into his blushing bright red ear. “You are the embodiment of strength and beauty. I could never tire of looking at you, my sweet boy.”

He trailed his hand up higher, pinching a perked nipple, kneading it between his fingers. Nero gasped, hips jerking at the stimulation. 

“So responsive,” Vergil chuckled, nipping his earlobe. “Not shy, are you? How many times have we done this already?”

Nero whined, reaching down to touch his leaking cock, but Vergil batted his hand away. He let go of Nero’s neck in favor of trapping both his arms against his chest. With the other hand, he slid it down the length of Nero’s body to one of his thighs, pulling his legs wider apart.

“Daddy, please,” Nero cried, thrashing weakly against his hold, not really trying to break away. Vergil held him firmly, keeping him from any relieving friction.

“Look, Nero,” Vergil said, nuzzling him to look up into the reflection again. Eyes consumed with desperation, welling with tears. Vergil wanted to see them streaming. He wondered with a devious curiosity whether or not he could make Nero come by words alone.

“Such a pretty expression. If only you could see how wonderful you look every time I take you.”

Nero’s eyes widened.

“The way you moan so beautifully for me.”

He whimpered, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“So perfect, my darling Nero.”

“Sto-”

“And you love it, don’t you.”

“Stop!”

“You’ll take Daddy’s cock like the good boy you are,” Vergil purred in his ear as he reached down and rubbed the rim of his entrance. Nero strained against him with a wanton cry. He would have came if Vergil hadn’t swiftly squeezed the base of his cock. Maybe an experiment for another time.

“Daddy! No, please, please,” Nero wailed, truly struggling in desperation. Vergil held him more tightly, biting into his neck to still his movements. The tears were falling now, so tantalizing, as Nero breathed heavily and shivered in his hold. 

“Shh, Daddy will take care of you. I promise,” Vergil cooed, kissing away the tears. “But you have to keep being good.”

Nero whimpered and nodded.

“That’s it, my dear. Stay still and don’t touch yourself.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

Vergil retrieved the lube from the end table and returned to his spot behind Nero. He readjusted him so that he leaned forward slightly on his hands, knees straddling Vergil’s lap. Nero whined low and Vergil knew he was holding back the urge to rut into the sheets.

He whispered gentle words of encouragement as he coated his fingers in lube and pressed them against the rim of Nero’s entrance. He grasped his hip again, kissing and biting his shoulder and neck as he eased a finger inside. Nero moaned, body quivering as he struggled to remain still.

“You smell absolutely divine,” Vergil murmured as he breathed in Nero’s scent. “So warm and tight here.” He thrust his finger in all the way to the last knuckle, making Nero gasp and twitch in his hold.

Nero’s hazy gaze met him in the reflection, and Vergil laved his tongue along his neck before biting down and easing another finger inside.

“Ah… More,” Nero breathed, eyelashes fluttering as Vergil pumped his fingers in deep and scissored them to open Nero up.

“Patience, my sweet.”

Vergil took his time working in three fingers at a steady pace, tightening his grip on Nero’s hip as his son whined and tried to buck into the thrusts. He drank up the sight of Nero worrying his swollen bottom lip, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, chest heaving for breath as he struggled to keep his head up, hard cock leaking drops of precome onto the sheets. Unable to help himself, he changed the angle of his fingers deliberately, brushing the bundle of nerves that made Nero jerk and cry out loudly, inner muscles clenching tightly.

“Right there! Please, ah,” Nero moaned in disappointment as Vergil pulled out his fingers. He reached back only to yelp in surprise as Vergil slapped his rear.

“I told you not to move, didn’t I?” Vergil growled lowly as he dug his claws sharply into Nero’s hips.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy. Please…”

Vergil hushed him with a kiss to his nape, and grabbed the lube again to coat his hard cock. “I’ll let it slide this time. I did want to spoil you today, after all.”

Nero let out a small noise as Vergil pulled him close, slick bodies pressed together. Vergil held him so that they could both see the tip of his cocking pressing against Nero’s entrance.

“Don’t look away, Nero,” Vergil said in a grave tone, staring into full blown pupils that threatened to tear up again. He stayed still for a while, savoring the delectable desperation boiling over his boy.

“Daddy, please, fuck me,” he whined, reaching back to claw at Vergil’s skin. “I need it so badly. Please.”

Vergil smirked at the lovely pleading, barely suppressing his own shivers as he held Nero’s jaw in one hand, making sure he watched as Vergil lowered him slowly onto his cock. He let out a low sound between a moan and a growl at the tight heat engulfing him. Nero was moaning with abandon, eyelashes fluttering, drool trickling from the corner of his mouth as Vergil’s cock filled him up all the way. He was trembling with the effort to stay patient, and Vergil kissed his sweaty temple when he was finally fully seated.

“You’re doing so well, Nero,” Vergil said in a husky tone. He could feel Nero clenching around him in a pulsing motion, feel how every nerve of his son’s sensitive body was begging for Vergil. Guiding him to lean back against his shoulder, Vergil grasped his thighs and rolled up once, grinding in deep before pulling Nero up just an inch and dropping him down again. Nero cried out hoarsely, watching their reflections the whole time just as Vergil had told him to. Such a good boy. 

“Mm, so tight around me, my beautiful son,” he murmured into his skin, making Nero whine and clench even more. Vergil set a steady pace, raising Nero and letting him fall as he thrust up in time. “How does it feel?”

Nero swallowed with difficulty, unable to speak for how much he was gasping for breath. “Good… Hah… So good,” he babbled, moans and barely coherent words spilling from his lips. His eyes focused on Vergil’s, a look of absolute reverence and worship blended with lust. “More. Fuck me harder, Daddy.”

“Greedy,” Vergil chuckled. He indulged his boy, thrusting up harder, tugging his thighs up closer to his chest.

“Ah! Yes, yes, more, please.” Nero arched at the change in angle, breaking eye contact as he tipped his head back, eyes rolling. Vergil groaned at the spasms around his cock, aiming for that same spot with every thrust. The sounds of their slick skin and heavy breaths filled the room, punctuated with Nero’s desperate moans.

Vergil brought one hand up to his throat again, simply cradling it. He drew Nero into a wet kiss, tongue thrusting in his pliant mouth, pulling filthy little sounds from him. A shaky hand fisted in his hair, tugging gently. When they parted, Vergil nudged him so that he was staring at their reflection again, watching with an enthralled gaze at how Vergil’s cock slid in and out of his hole, glistening with lube.

“Do you see how gorgeous you are, Nero?” he asked as he bit his ear and chuckled. “Or perhaps you feel dirty?” Sweat and droplets of blood shined on perfect skin decorated by glaring bite marks. They would heal soon enough, but he could enjoy them for now. Nero bit his lip with a barely contained whimper.

“Such a perfect body,” he husked, eyes darkening as he pulled Nero down faster to meet his thrusts.

“Ah! Daddy!”

“And such a good boy, taking my cock so well.”

“I’m close! Please, c-can I come, please?”

Vergil smiled, loving how nicely Nero asked first without having to be told. “Can you hold it a bit longer, sweetheart?”

Nero shook his head frantically, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Can’t. Please, please.”

Vergil supposed he should finally reward his son. He wasn’t planning on stopping anyway. With a dark smirk, he pressed lips against Nero’s ear again, catching his glassy stare in the mirror. “Let me see then, Nero. Let Daddy see you come on his cock,” he hissed, slamming his hips up as he pulled Nero down.

Nero let out a scream of pleasure, eyes wide as his body tensed and he came in shuddering waves. Cum splattered up his chest, a few drops reaching his chin. Vergil bit down hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, tasting blood. He groaned at the tight muscles clamping down around his cock. It took all his will to keep from coming at the wonderful feeling. Though he slowed down his thrusts, Vergil fucked him through his orgasm, relishing every spasm of those inner walls.

Nero’s head had dropped back on his shoulder, lolling as the boy whimpered at the constant stimulation. As Vergil reigned himself back from the edge, he rolled his hips faster, drawing louder protests from his son.

“Wait, Da- Ah!” He caught himself on shaky arms as Vergil pushed him forward and snapped his hips up. Vergil rearranged him so that he was on his hands and knees, barely staying up as Vergil picked up the pace. 

“Ah, stop- Ah! Too much, Daddy, I can’t.”

“I haven’t even finished yet, Nero,” Vergil said, licking his lips. He reached down and thrust his fingers into Nero’s mouth, muffling his sobs as he slammed forward relentlessly. Tears streamed down Nero’s face from oversensitivity. He sucked Vergil’s fingers even as he cried, biting and licking, saliva ran down his chin. So lovely. Vergil’s gaze was glued to the sight in the reflection.

He groaned at how Nero clenched around him spasmodically, especially when Nero was able to gather his senses for a few seconds to lock eyes with him, then squirm away again. Even as his boy writhed and cried out at the abuse on his prostate, he stayed in place obediently, even jerking his hips back to meet Vergil’s hips. He could feel that Nero was having trouble holding himself so he withdrew his hand and let him slump forward while he held his hips up, still driving into him. Nero mewled weakly as his hands twisted in the sheets, body sliding along with the force of Vergil’s thrusts. 

“Daddy,” he whimpered. “Come inside. Please, fill me up.”

“Almost there, Nero.” Vergil moaned as Nero clenched around him. “Good boy. So good for me, my sweet Nero.” He gripped Nero by his short sweaty hair and pulled him up to look into the mirror again.

Nero wailed as he jerked back and gave Vergil a pleading look with half lidded eyes. 

“Close again?” Vergil laughed.

Nero could only whimper, just barely nodding against Vergil’s hold. “Yes, yes, yes. Please,” he begged in a hoarse voice.

Vergil thrust in as deep as he could, knowing he was nailing Nero’s prostate. He watched with untamed hunger at how Nero’s jaw went slack, pretty eyes rolled back in mind numbing pleasure. The sight along with the clenched fluttering walls around his cock sent him over the edge. Vergil leaned down and bit harshly into Nero’s neck again, shudders rolling through his body as he came. Nero was screaming and climaxing again, writhing against Vergil’s hold.

They both fell forward, Vergil just catching himself from crushing Nero. His hips were still twitching, flooding Nero full of his seed, and Nero let out a moan of pure relief. Vergil licked along his shoulders, neck, and cheek, murmuring soft words. 

“You’re wonderful, Nero. You’ve done so well, my dear son.”

Nero simply laid still in all the attention, panting heavily. His mewls turned into a low purr as Vergil continued to kiss him. As the high slowly settled, Vergil pulled out gently and laid them on their sides, properly right side up on the bed. The motion made Nero groan and hold his stomach. He hadn’t quite pumped him full enough to show, but Nero was obviously feeling it. Vergil smiled smugly to himself and nuzzled Nero’s nape, purring in satisfaction.

“Are you alright, Nero?” he asked after a few minutes, leaning up to brush Nero’s cheek.

Nero blinked up at him with sleepy eyes. He swallowed thickly before speaking. “I’m fine…” A blush came over his face as he looked away.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Nero replied quickly. “Just… That was a lot.”

Vergil still gave him a perplexed look. They had much rougher sex than this before. Perhaps… “Nero.” 

Nro glanced back at him almost shyly as Vergil tilted his face by his chin and kissed him tenderly, soft and simple. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, looking into round blue eyes that shone with uncertainty melting away. “I mean everything I said.”

Nero gave him a smile. Just a small one, but it was startlingly precious to Vergil that he almost wanted to withdraw from him. Almost. He nuzzled Nero’s nape again and wrapped his arms more tightly around him. 

“Thanks,” Nero said softly, relaxing in his hold.

Vergil smirked against his skin. “Not only that. You are strong and powerful and you’ll continue to improve. It’s already impressive how you’re able to defeat Dante.”

Nero squirmed, ears blooming pink. “Okay, that’s enou-”

“You take care of us so sweetly like a good-”

“Stop!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the many more kinks they can discover down the road~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
